Talk:Unique Leader Table (PC)
This chart needs one more edit because the arts some leaders learn is different between xbox and pc. I just changed it to show david can learn snowblind but this is only on xbox. I also know allajn knows cerulean rain cause my balance allan knows it. I'm sure there are other differences Espinadoboko 02:00, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : I don't think that'll be necessary seeing as how the table refers specifically to the PC version. Zephyr135 02:11, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's hard to make the table include both Xbox and PC in the same page. You should create a new one for Xbox, copy this table and change their info. Romangelo 02:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Didn't realize it was a PC chart despite the big bold letters that spell out PC. Ill make a chart for xbox when I get my comp fixed. Using my droid now to talk and make small edits. Espinadoboko 02:53, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I don't like these "#" - they don't add anything really useful to the data (well, maybe except that they imply that you can get only one Jorgen out of 7 - but do we need a whole *column* for that?) --Just dont do it 05:55, May 31, 2010 (UTC) :"#" are unit ID in the game database. If you put all of them in the reserve and re-arrange them by "Default" they will sort by these #. But that's ok if it's not important then we better sort them by availability. Romangelo 08:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Further proposals: a) Clarify all the Arts combinations - in many (almost everywhere, actually) cases there should be "or" instead of "and" in the Arts column: i.e. you can get either Royal Rage OR Heaven's Door for Baulson, depending on his weapon - not both. b) Separate union leader Arts and weapon Arts - the latter could be used without putting the leader into union's #1 slot, but the former can not. This will be quite useful for the leader comparison. I'll do this once I have some free time. --Just dont do it 07:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that Emma can learn Cerulean Rains even if we play in a new game+ with all components (without PC tweaking). Romangelo 08:05, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : She can. All you have to do is craft a Superlative/Shielding/Enchanted Bluesteel for her to take, then train her until she gets it. It's not likely she'll learn it because of the short amount of time she spends on the team. Zephyr135 15:24, May 31, 2010 (UTC) What distinguishes leaders as Unique vs Generic within the game? Is there an actual distinction in the game that can be found in the game's tables, or is it simply a useful distinction for discussion? Had not noticed until now that RemnantAssistant shows Baulson and Jager as being Generic: the "Special" formation attribute had been used to make the distinction.--OldGuy (talk) 23:32, June 7, 2018 (UTC) : It just might be from having a little blurb about themselves and what Party Talk options they have available to them (learning new Skills). The Official Complete Guide also separates them. That's about it. Zephyr (talk) 07:30, June 8, 2018 (UTC) ::Thank you. Looks like Unique leaders are in one of three categories: ::: 1) Story line Leader ::: 2) Has a parameter bonus ::: 3) (PC) Member of The Seven ::I started RemnantAssistant in late 2012, first release a year and a half later. Looking at the code, Table 108 has IsUnique and IsNotUnique which I had used to identity the two categories. Sometime later, when I did the formations table, I realized those two might have been better named LeaderWithSpecial and LeaderWithoutSpecial, but failed to recognize I needed to go back to correct Unique/Generic leader identification.--OldGuy (talk) 14:16, June 8, 2018 (UTC)